Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${-4r-2r+5}$
Solution: Combine the ${r}$ terms: − 4 r − 2 r + 5 = = ( − 4 − 2 ) r + 5 − 6 r + 5 { \begin{eqnarray} -4{r} - 2{r} + 5 &=& (-4 - 2){r} + 5\\ &=& -6{r} + 5 \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $-6r + 5$.